elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Smithing (Skyrim)
Smithing is a skill in . Smithing is referred to as the art of refining raw materials and combining them to create or improve pieces of armor or weapons. It is one of the three crafting skills in Skyrim, falling under the Warrior playstyle, with parallels to alchemy for thieves and enchanting for mages. Mechanics Smithing is a multistage process with the number of stages depending on what items are being crafted and how raw the materials are. The process can be started at any intermediate stage if the right items are obtained, but every stage requires input materials, knowledge of the build, and its own tool. Input materials can be found in the world or purchased from vendors. Knowledge of new recipes can be acquired only through perks but some are available automatically. The tools listed below roughly outlines the end-to-end process. Smithing stations using a Tanning Rack.]] These stations, required for various stages in the smithing process, can be found in any main city and most villages. They are also frequently found in forts and dungeons or outside mines. See the individual station pages for more specific locations. *Smelter – Used to craft ores or Dwemer scrap metal into ingots. *Tanning Rack – Used to create leather from animal hides and leather strips from leather. *Forge and anvil – Used to craft armor, weapons, and jewelry from ingots and other materials. *Workbench – Used to improve armor and shields with ingots or leather. *Grindstone – Used to improve weapons with ingots or leather strips. Racial bonuses Nord, Redguard, and Orc characters gain an initial five-point boost to Smithing. Leveling The following actions raise the Smithing skill: *Crafting an item at a forge. Skill gain is dependent on the value of the item being crafted.Patch v1.5 *Improving a weapon at a grindstone. The skill gain is based on the strength of the improvement made. *Improving an armor or shield at a workbench. The skill gain is based on the strength of the improvement made. Books .]] The following is a list of books that raise the Smithing skill, locations can be found on the relevant book's page: *''Cherim's Heart of Anequina'' *''Heavy Armor Forging'' *''Light Armor Forging'' *''The Armorer's Challenge'' *''Last Scabbard of Akrash'' *''Oghma Infinium'' – choosing the Path of Might increases all Warrior skills, including Smithing, by five. Quests The following quests increase or help to increase the Smithing skill: *Retrieve Rjorn's Drum for Giraud Gemane at the Bards College in Solitude. *Retrieve Queen Freydis's Sword for Oengul War-Anvil in Windhelm *Retrieve Night Falls on Sentinel for Rustleif in Dawnstar *Retrieve The Last Scabbard of Akrash for Ghorza gra-Bagol in Markarth *"Unfathomable Depths" grants the Ancient Knowledge Active Effect, which increases the rate of skill gain for Smithing by 15%. Trainers Growth curve The Smithing skill levels according to an exponential curve. This means each level costs proportionately more than the previous one. Beneficial equipment There are multiple objects and potions which benefit smithing within Skyrim. First are potions, which temporarily increases the smithing ability. There is also armor Enchanting which, depending on one's enchanting ability, can grant a much higher smithing ability as long as the user is wearing it. Perks The following chart lists the perks that become available to the Dragonborn as the skill is leveled up. In spite of the shape of the perk constellation implying otherwise, perks explicitly list their prerequisites (Daedric Smithing requires Ebony Smithing be taken first, and so forth). * Dragonbone weapons can only be created if is installed. ** Bonemold armor can be created with Steel Smithing, Chitin armor can be created with Elven Smithing, Nordic armor and weapons can be created with Advanced Armors, and Stalhrim armor and weapons can be created with Ebony Smithing if is installed. Improvement The table shows what quality improvement an item will achieve based on Smithing level and if the Smithing perk for the item is taken or not. Items can still be improved once they reach Legendary, but the description will not change. Each additional quality level beyond Legendary improves Armor by 3.6 and other items (weapons, helms, boots, etc.) by 1.8. The skill related to the item will also affect how much it does. So the bonus is significantly larger on the armor on someone with the corresponding skill. Alchemy and Enchanting can improve results significantly via the Fortify Smithing effect allowing for greater improvements at a given level than the table shows. Combining both alchemy and enchanting to improve one another and then combining both to improve Smithing as much as possible can be very powerful. The improvement of armor and weapons requires one smithing material per item improved. These items can be obtained by tanning, smelting, or other means of obtaining items. * The only known piece of jewelry that can be improved is the Aetherial Crown, with a Dwarven Metal Ingot. However, since it has no armor rating, only its value will be increased. Achievements |trophy = }} Strategies *Obtaining the Prowler's Profit active effect allows for a steady supply of precious gems, which can be used to forge valuable jewelry. *If Dawnguard is installed, smithing arrows also raises Smithing. **One very efficient way of increasing Smithing is to smith Dwarven bolts (Dwarven Metal Ingot + Firewood=10 bolts). This can only be done after the Dwarven Crossbow is unlocked in the quest line offered by Sorine Jurard. Nchuand-Zel is an excellent source of Dwarven Metal, as it has much of it (300+ per run), and is fairly close to a smelter. (This has the added bonus of providing huge amounts of crossbow ammo, which may be sold for pure profit or kept and used with any crossbow.) *A fast way to buy supplies in order to make items on the forge is to make sure to go to both forges in Whiterun, Warmaiden's, and the Skyforge. Remember to not only buy from Adrianne, who is outside of Warmaiden's on the forge for most of the day, but to also go inside the shop and buy from her husband Ulfberth War-Bear. The other merchants (Belethor, the Drunken Huntsman owners and Honningbrew Meadery) may also sell various ores and/or ingots. The advantage this place has is the fact that there is a smelter, workbench, and grindstone, which are all required to level Smithing. *Making Dwarven Bows is a fast method to level up the Smithing skill. *Making multiple gold jewelry will level Smithing up quickly. *Note: The fastest possible way to increase Smithing is to clear Mzulft and collect all of the Dwemer items. Every piece respawns in a day, allowing for continuous free Dwarven Ingots. To get Iron Ingots, one can clear Halted Stream Camp and mine all of the veins. There should be roughly forty-eight ore. The veins regenerate after thirty in-game days. Craft Iron Helmets until Smithing ranks up to 30, then spend a perk point on Dwarven Smithing. Afterwards, smith Dwarven bows. After the Smithing levels up past level 60, one can quickly gain profit and experience by improving the bow at a grindstone. |} Trivia *As a Combat skill, Smithing is affected by the Warrior Stone and, as all skills, by the Lover Stone. *Like using Soul Gems with Enchanting, stolen ingots used in smithing do not cause the improved object to become stolen. Improving a stolen object stays stolen, regardless of the ingot's being stolen or not. Bugs * After improving a weapon at a grindstone, the red and green totals, that indicate the damage increase or decrease, may only register the weapon's base value prior to being improved. **Solution: To resolve this, either equip another weapon, or un-equip the current weapon. * Minor cosmetic glitches may occur during the armor selection window when a Smithing station is activated. * Smithing stations fail to activate. The view switches to third person and stops, but after a second or two, movement restores and the crafting menus do not appear. **Solution: Reload previous save. ** Use the console command player.tai. See also *Skills *Ore *Ingot *Crafting Appearances * * de:Schmiedekunst (Skyrim) es:Herrería (Skyrim) fr:Forgeage (Skyrim) it:Forgiatura (Skyrim) ja:Smithing (Skyrim) nl:Smeden pl:Kowalstwo (Skyrim) pt:Smithing (Skyrim) ru:Кузнечное дело (Skyrim) uk:Ковальство (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Smithing